I Like Your Glasses
by x-Potterhead-x
Summary: Moss couldn't see that Helena didn't just like his glasses. Once Roy found out that Moss had an admirer, he knew it was time to take matters into his own hands. I DON'T OWN IT CROWD OR ANYTHING RELATED. ALL RIGHTS GO TO GRAHAM LINEHAN.
1. An Unexpected Reboot

**I DON'T OWN IT CROWD OR ANYTHING RELATED. ALL RIGHTS GO TO GRAHAM LINEHAN.**

 _ **I have been looking forward to writing this fanfic for ages, so I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**_

Moss sat at his computer, playing Scrabble online. Suddenly the phone on his desk rang and he picked it up.

"Hello IT?" he asked.

"Hi," said the girl on the other end. "I think I'm having some problems with my computer."

"Have you tried forcing an unexpected reboot?" he asked. The girl allowed a small laugh.

"Yeah," she said. Moss frowned. He didn't know why she laughed. All he did was ask her if she turned her computer off and on again.

"Is the plug definitely pushed all the way into the socket?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied.

"Ok, I will come upstairs now," he said. "What floor are you on?"

"Fifth," she said. "I'll let you know where I am when you arrive."

"Ok," he said.

"Got a job?" asked Roy.

Moss nodded as he stood up.

"Who?" He asked.

"I don't know her name, all I know it's a girl on fifth," Moss said.

"How come you always get the girls on fifth?" Roy sighed. "All I get is Judy! She has hair handing out of her ears!"

Moss shrugged his shoulders and picked up his stuff. He left, feeling annoyed. He hated helping the girls on fifth. Their obnoxity levels were always sky-high! Plus they had no respect for them whatsoever. Ah well, he couldn't avoid the job forever. He knew he might as well get it over and done with.


	2. I Like Your Glasses

**I DON'T OWN IT CROWD OR ANYTHING RELATED. ALL RIGHTS GO TO GRAHAM LINEHAN.**

 _Get out of the lift. Get out of the lift. Get out of the lift. Get out of the lift._

Moss forced the door to the lift open and he walked down to all the computers. As he got to where everyone was working, a blond-haired girl who was around his age raised her hand up slightly in the air and caught his eyes. He made his way over to her and took a nearby chair to pull it up next to her.

"Hi," she smiled. "I'm Helena. What's your name? I never got the chance to ask on the phone."

Moss paused for a second and stared back, puzzled at her pleasant nature. Since when was someone _this_ nice? He was only used to Roy and Jen (and his mum) being nice to him.

"Um... I'm Moss," he replied.

He sat down next to Helena and turned her computer screen towards him.

"Right, I need to install some anti-virus software," Moss said. "I don't know why it's not on your computer already."

"Sure," she sighed, resting her chin on her hand.

Moss put on his larger glasses and after a few minutes, he managed to install the software on to Helena's computer.

"It's a lot faster now, it's one of the advantages of the Pentium processing," he said.

He looked at her, and then away again. He put on his smaller glasses.

"Yeah," she breathed. "I like your glasses..."

Moss pushed his glasses a little further up his nose.

"I'm afraid they're not for sale," he said.

"Ha ha!" Helena laughed.

"Laugh all you want! They're not for sale!" he said, allowing a tiny smile. Helena grinned.

"You're funny..." she said. Moss collected up his things and he stood up to leave. He glanced at her quickly and then looked away again. He pressed his lips together and began to walk away.

"Bye... Moss," she said.

 _Get out of the lift. Get out of the lift. Get out of the lift._


	3. She Likes You!

**I DON'T OWN IT CROWD OR ANYTHING RELATED. ALL RIGHTS GO TO GRAHAM LINEHAN.**

Moss sat down at his desk, deep in thought. He took off his glasses, stared at them for a while and put them back on again. Why did that girl take such an interest in his glasses? It wasn't like there was anything special about them. Roy sat on the phone, obviously becoming more and more infuriated with the person on the other end of the phone.

"Really? Well you can stick your phone call where the sun doesn't shine!" he shouted through the mouthpiece. He slammed the phone back down and folded his arms.

"You really need to learn some people skills!" Moss said.

"Never mind me, what is it with you? You've been staring at your glasses for ages!" exclaimed Roy.

"If I tell you something, do you promise that you won't laugh?" asked Moss. Roy nodded.

"Well, I was up on the fifth floor, and that girl wasn't paying any attention to her computer!" said Moss, visibly puzzled. Roy nodded. "She seemed to actually be nice to me, and when I was telling her about what I had done to fix her computer, all she had to say was 'I like your glasses'!"

Roy allowed a tiny smile and then managed to keep a straight face.

"And she told me that I was funny!" he continued. "I'm not funny, I'm weird! That's all I am!"

Roy's smile became wider. Moss had no idea why that girl was acting like that.

"Moss, you do realise the true reason as why that girl liked your glasses, don't you?" asked Roy.

"Well, she liked the fact that I fixed her computer, so I'm guessing that's it," replied Moss.

"You are so clueless," said Roy. "She likes _you_. You know, in _that_ way."

"No she doesn't," said Moss.

"Yeah she does!" insisted Roy.


End file.
